In recent years, vehicle theft cases have increased. In Taiwan, hundreds of vehicles are stolen everyday. To prevent vehicles from being stolen, a most effective strategy is to instantly detect the stealing behavior, immediately inform the vehicle owner and simultaneously track the location of the vehicle. Accordingly, the theft rate can be reduced up to 60% according to a research.
In current vehicle anti-theft systems, satellite positioning and personnel monitoring are combined to assist vehicle owners in monitoring their vehicle's tracks around the clock. However, there are still a lot of deficiencies existed in the those systems. First, the vehicle owners have to pay for the anti-theft device or the security service. Second, since the vehicle anti-theft mechanism is triggered by an anti-theft sensor disposed in the vehicle, if the sensitivity of the sensor is low, the anti-theft system may not be triggered at the time the vehicle is stolen. Or, if the communication quality is poor at the location of the vehicle (e.g., in the basement), both the monitoring center and the vehicle owner would not receive the alarm triggered by the anti-theft system.
On the other hand, if the sensitivity of the anti-theft sensor is high or the anti-theft sensor is malfunctioned, a false alarm rate (FAR) will probably be increased, which may cause the vehicle owner a lot of unnecessary inconveniences. Consequently, there is a need to provide a vehicle tracking method capable of increasing the accuracy of event detection and simultaneously reducing the false alarm rate.